The Arminers
by Alaricus
Summary: Seharusnya berada di semester tiga, mereka malah mengulang lagi derita maba pasca SBMPTN. Mengganti jurusan itu tantangan besar. Inilah kisah mereka, maba yang seharusnya senior, para anggota "Super Junior". Oneshot. AU


**Disclaimer**: Not Mine. All characters belong to Isayama Hajime.

Seharusnya berada di semester tiga, mereka malah mengulang lagi derita Maba pasca SBMPTN. Mengganti jurusan itu tantangan besar. Inilah kisah mereka, Maba yang seharusnya senior, para anggota "Super Junior". AU

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Arminers**

_by __Alaricus_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama, jangan pernah, sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH percaya meski pun semua penunggu kampus, mulai dari rektor sampai 'ayam-ayam kampus' di Fakultas Peternakan mempromosikan mengenai betapa demokratis dan hormatnya Universitas pada Hak Asasi Manusia. Itu kebohongan besar! Pasti ada taktik orang-orang ahli _marketing _dari Fakultas Ekonomi yang menyebar fitnah. Mereka mencoba menaikkan pamor Universitas dengan cara-cara yang sangat tidak pantas, tidak manusiawi, dan mencoreng nilai-nilai seorang akademisi sejati.

Kedua, jangan pernah, sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH membantah senior. Cukup diam. Kalau memang kau tipe yang tak mampu hidup tanpa kepo dengan manusia dalam radius satu kilometer, cukup batasi dengan 'ya, kak' atau 'tidak, kak'. Kalimat yang lebih panjang adalah suatu tindakan yang sangat fatal. Itu sama saja dengan berkomentar di internet bahwa dirimu adalah jajaran anti Shingeki no Kyojin. Kau pasti di-_capslock_ habis-habisan.

Ketiga, jangan pernah, sekali lagi, JANGAN PERNAH sok ganteng! Catat itu. Tidak ada maba yang bisa lebih ganteng atau lebih sekseh dibandingkan senior. Mungkin kau telah memenangkan kontes L-Man atau menjadi Master Universe atau berhasil membuat klepek-klepek para mahasiswi. Tapi tolong ingat baik-baik bahwa seberapa ganteng dirimu sekali pun, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan kegantengan senior yang mejeng dengan kemeja lusuh dan rambut gondrong aduhainya. Pokoknya, jangan sok kegantengan!

Dan yang menjadi masalah, kebanyakan maba tidak menyadari hal ini.

Itu-lah yang menjadi penyebab mengapa para pejalan kaki dapat melihat sosok ratusan maba yang dijemur seperti ikan kering. Kata senior sih begitu, tapi yah, mereka kan bisa menjemur para maba bahkan tanpa alasan sekali pun. Di sini kita berkenalan dengan suatu kekuatan sakral yang dinamakan sebagai hak prerogatif senior. Tak bisa dipertanyakan, mutlak, dan berlaku untuk siapa saja.

_That's why_ mereka juga mampu untuk…

"Woi, Maba! Ngapa lu gerak-gerak?!"

Desah keluhan keluar dari mulut beberapa maba. Pelan, tapi ada. Wajah mereka masam, namun tak mampu mengeluarkan keluhan lebih dari sebuah desahan tipis. Eren meluruskan punggung begitu ia merasakan tusukan rotan panjang di samping perutnya. Ia ingin mengerling namun kembali teringat bahwa dalam pasal satu dua berapalah di buku yang dibagikan senior, bila disuruh berdiri maka tatapan harus ke depan tak perduli hujan badai sekali pun.

Dia mulai mempertanyakan keputusannya untuk mengikuti SBMPTN ulang. Seandainya tidak begini mungkin dia masih bisa leyeh-leyeh di rumah sambil memakan ketupat sisa lebaran. Toh semester tiga baru dimulai dua minggu lagi.

"Gua tanya! Napa lu gerak-gerak?!"

_Please_, deh. Rumput saja bergoyang, masa manusia kagak?

"Lu-lu pade cuman maba. Denger lu itu! Maba! Apa gua bilang? Maba! Apa?"

_Guhhh._

"Maba, kaakk…"

"Maba! Ya, maba!" tangannya berkali-kali menunjuk "Itu artinya lu belum mahasiswa sepenuhnya di sini! Harkat lu masih di bawah. Mahasiswa banyak yang berjuang untuk negeri ini di tengah terik matahari dan lu-lu pade ngeluh setelah berdiri gak nyampe lima menit?!"

_I beg to differ_. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah berdiri lebih dari satu jam.

"Jadi apa _excuse_ kalian buat gerak-gerak tadi?!"

_Mudah-mudahan lu kena varises_, kutuk Eren dalam hati. Sebagai seseorang yang telah dua kali menjalani masa orientasi, dia mengerti tipikal senior serta apa yang mereka sukai atau yang tidak mereka sukai. Itu mengapa 'menyenangkan' mereka sebenarnya mudah saja. Jangan mencolok, ikuti perintah, usahakan tetap hidup. Dari pada mencerdaskan mahasiswa baru, Eren curiga bahwa praktek ini lebih kepada bentuk pembodohan. Ia paham apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang masalah, maba lainnya tak paham itu. Ia bisa ikut terkena hukuman hanya karena maba-maba botak tak mengerti bagaimana memuaskan hasrat bejat para senior.

"Lu! Lu yang di ujung belakang!" Para maba celingak-celinguk "Iya, lu! Ah. Bego amat. Sini. Maju ke depan!"

_Iyalah maju ke depan, masa' ke belakang_. Udah kasar, budukan, bego' lagi. Penggunaan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak efektif. Makin lama dia makin menyesali tindakannya yang harus mengulangi semester satu.

Tapi bila dipikir-pikir lagi, tindakannya masih wajar bila dibandingkan Armin. Ia mengerling cepat pada kepala _blonde_ yang berada di baris depan. Wajar karena dia mahasiswa PTS yang kemudian pindah ke PTN dengan jurusan yang menjadi targetnya sejak SMA. Neraka level tujuh ini bisa turun ke level 6 bila memikirkan itu.

Nah, si Armin lain lagi ceritanya. Itu kisah gila. Armin sudah satu semester menjadi mahasiswa di _Harvard Law School_. Tidak percaya? Cek akun FB Eren Jaeger. Ada foto-foto masa kuliah Armin di sana. Mengapa bukan akun FB Armin? Armin tidak suka FB. Eren menganggap itu satu-satunya aib yang Armin miliki sebagai mahasiswa jenius. Semenjak Eren meng-_upload_ foto sahabatnya yang juga mahasiswa Harvard, _friend request_ yang datang membludak. Mayoritas perempuan. Punya teman mahasiswa Harvard itu menguntungkan.

Dia sudah melenceng terlalu jauh. Intinya bukan di situ. Intinya, Armin meninggalkan Harvard yang _hardcore_ untuk mengulang kuliah di PTN antah berantah yang rate-nya Cuma K-. Oke. PTN ini memang masuk jajaran PTN elit Indonesia tapi tetap saja tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan Harvard. Dia tidak percaya dia akan melihat kebodohan Armin, tapi sekalinya Armin menunjukkan kebodohan, bentuk kebodohan itu pantas dimasukkan dalam _Guinness World Records_.

Alasan kepindahannya pun tak bisa ditolerir. Ia pindah karena kakeknya selalu menelepon dan mengeluh sakit-sakitan bila berjauhan dari si Armin. MENGAPA KAKEK ARMIN TIDAK PINDAH KE AMRIK SAJA?! Sampai saat ini Eren masih menyimpan dendam kesumat pada kakek Armin. Gara-gara orang tua itu ia sekarang tidak bisa lagi mengupload foto terbaru Armin yang sedang makan di kafetaria Harvard. Cih.

"Pertanyaan ketujuh!" Suara senior membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melongok dan mendapati empat mahasiswa berkeringat dingin sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan senior "Mengapa lu berempat milih jurusan ini? Hmm?"

Ah. Pertanyaan basa-basi. Jawaban idealnya adalah 'saya memilih Hubungan Internasional karena tertarik dengan dinamika di dunia internasional serta bagaimana peran bla blab la bla'. Eren berani bertaruh jawaban jujur nyaris 90% maba di sini adalah 'Hubungan Internasional kedengarannya prestise'. Apalagi ada 'Internasional'nya. Keren banget.

"Tapi sebelum kalian menjawab itu…" Mata si senior nyalang ke kumpulan maba kepanasan "Lu yang di sana!" Jarinya menunjuk. Eren menoleh ke samping. "Alah. Elu ngelongok lagi. Elu!" Eren menunjuk dirinya lagi "Ya, ya. Lu. Lu liat empat orang di depan ini kan? Nah. Siapa nama mereka? Dari si jangkung ini. Siapa namanya?"

_Shit_.

Dia lupa senior suka memainkan _game _tebak nama di tiap masa orientasi. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar mereka menyebut nama tadi karena terlalu sibuk dengan Armin dan Harvard-nya yang begitu prestise. Dia menelan ludah. Mau bertanya pada teman di samping pun sia-sia saja. Mereka tak diizinkan bergerak apalagi bersuara.

_Whatever_-lah. Dengan putus asa Eren menjawab "Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, dan Po."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah bagaimana dia, Armin, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, dan Po menjadi dekat pada hari orientasi kedua.

Lucunya, mereka berempat ternyata juga mahasiswa naas yang seharusnya berada di semester tiga. Mereka ditunjuk untuk maju karena sebelumnya senior menanyakan siapa yang pernah berkuliah. Eren jelas tak mendengar sementara Armin berpura-pura tak mendengar. Tinky Winky, atau yang lebih populer dengan nama Jean, telah berkuliah di universitas ini juga di tahun kemarin. Ia hanya pindah jurusan karena merasa lebih menyenangkan berdebat tentang hubungan internasional. Eren tak yakin jawaban ini jujur. Tampangnya tak se-intelek itu.

Eren memutuskan dia lebih menyukai Dipsy aka Connie karena dengan jujur menyatakan dia baru 'lulus sekarang'. Tahun lalu dia ikut mendaftar di jurusan ini tapi tak diterima. Dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di sebuah PTS dan menunggu satu tahun. Keberanian untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini membuat ia berhak mendapatkan satu set kartu Yu-Gi-Oh secara gratis.

Eren tak mau mengakui Lala sebagai Lala lagi. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa Teletubies adalah empat bersaudara. Di realitanya, Lala ternyata pacaran dengan Dipsy, maka haknya untuk menjadi Lala-pun dicabut. Lala aka Sasha memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi setelah mendengar bahwa Connie juga melakukan hal yang sama. Karena ada yang menjadi 'teman' ia merasa lebih berani untuk mengambil langkah drastis. Lagi pula, katanya sambil mengemil kripik, kafetaria di universitas ini lebih besar.

Yang paling _out of place_ adalah Po. Marco tidak mirip Po sama sekali. Paling tidak Jean jangkung seperti Tinky Winky, Connie memiliki aura _big brother_ seperti Dipsy, dan Lala memang perempuan. Sementara Marco, uh… Apa lagi kemiripannya?

"Kalau kaus kaki-mu rusak, pakai saja kaus kaki-ku. Aku masih punya cadangan." Marco bilang. Ia nyengir dan mengeluarkan satu pasang kaus kaki gelap.

Eren terharu. Pada akhirnya Marco dan Po sama-sama orang baik. _Casting_-nya untuk pemeran teletubbies terbukti pas.

"_Thanks_, Marco." Ia dengan sigap menangkap kaus kaki yang dilempar laki-laki ber-_freckles_ itu. Ia membuka sepatunya lalu mengganti dengan yang baru. Kalau senior sampai melihat kaus kakinya yang terkena cat, mungkin ia harus menerima hukuman lagi "Kau bawa banyak kaus kaki?"

Jean mendengus "Jangankan kaus kaki. Si Marco ini punya berpasang-pasang kemeja, dasi, dan celana panjang di ranselnya."

Wew. _Reseller_, Mas?

"Hanya berjaga-jaga. Kalau misalnya kita disuruh yang aneh-aneh."

"Nggak segitunya kali." Sasha memotong "Tas-mu itu pasti berat sekali. Paling nggak kurangi apalah yang nggak perlu."

"Tas-mu sendiri juga berat. Isinya cemilan semua." Connie tertawa yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah Sasha. "_Anyway_… Kalau Jean Tinky Winky, aku Dipsy, Sasha Lala, dan Marco Po, kau dan Armin jadi apa?"

Ia menjawab dengan pose berpikir. Setelahnya ia menoleh kepada Armin yang sedang membaca buku "Kau jadi apa, Armin?"

Untuk sejenak buku diturunkan. Alis _blonde_ terangkat. "Peran apa lagi yang tersisa? Kalau jadi matahari bagaimana?"

_Hmm, matahari…_

Lima orang sama-sama mengelus dagu mempertimbangkan usulan Armin.

"Cocok sih sebenarnya."

"Banget malah."

"Oke. Kau matahari, Armin!"

Sebelum buku kembali terangkat, satu senyuman hangat menyinari para pemain teletubbies.

"Lalu kau apa, Eren?"

"Aku?" Eren nyengir "Aku sutradaranya."

_Yeeee._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan ternyata mereka tak bisa menjadi teletubbies.

Satu minggu pasca masa orientasi, kuliah perdana pun dimulai. Karena mereka merupakan rombongan besar, enam orang, keberadaan mereka pun mencolok meski tak berarti mereka populer. Masih ada kelompok-kelompok yang jauh lebih '_in_', seperti kelompok para _rider_, kelompok pengendara mobil mewah, atau yang paling top, kelompok cewek-cewek cantik. Mereka hanya dianggap sebagai grup menyusahkan yang kemana-mana harus mencari tempat yang pas untuk enam orang. Setelah nonton bareng _Now You See Me_, mereka sepakat menamai tim mereka '_The Six Horse Men'_.

Apakah mereka merasa tersingkirkan?

Oh. Tidak juga. Lima pasang mata ramai-ramai menatap Armin (Cling!). Mereka punya kartu As. Dengan otak Armin mereka dijamin akan menjadi grup dengan IP tertinggi, huahahahaha.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di kelas, masalah runyam menimpa mereka. Tak ada tempat dengan kursi enam. Banyak kursi tapi hanya kursi sendiri yang diapit dua orang di sebelahnya. Ada dua tempat yang mampu menampung tiga orang. Artinya grup mereka harus terpisah, satu tim di depan, satu di belakang.

Eren sementara menggigiti kuku ketika Jean memberikan solusi ringan "Armin sama gue dan Marco di belakang."

Eren kaget. _What the_ –

"Ah. Marco. Lu kan pinter, memang anak univ sini. Armin sama gue dan Sasha di depan. Ya Armin, ya?"

_WHAT THE _– SEBEGITU RAPUH KAH _THE SIX HORSE MEN_?!

Bahkan yayang-yayangan 'aku-kamu' berubah dalam hitungan detik ke 'gue-elo'. Hanya karena IP, sebuah nilai yang menurut Eren tak menentukan masa depan, persahabatan mereka retak begitu saja. Persahabatan itu sakral, suci, dan begitu berharga. Tak seharusnya, Eren meringis sambil memegangi dada, tak seharusnya hanya karena ingin mendapat nilai tinggi mereka berpisah begini!

"Kenapa kalian begini?" Eren berbisik. Rasanya sakit sekali "Kita baru berteman seminggu, mengapa begini?"

Kawan-kawannya tertegun. Sejenak nampak malu.

Padahal mereka baru berteman seminggu, seminggu!

Eren menatap lurus "Oke. Armin ikut sama gue. Lu-lu pade cari kehidupan lu sendiri. Lu, gue, _end_!"

Ngek.

Padahal mereka baru berteman seminggu sudah sok-sokan. Huh. Dia dan Armin berteman seratus tahun! Halah, pertemanan seminggu.

Seperti prinsip uang, IP bukan segalanya, tapi pada akhirnya segalanya butuh IP.

_Deal with it._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat mata kuliah akan dimulai, dosen mereka menanyakan siapa saja yang sudah pernah kuliah sebelumnya. Teletubbies dan para mahasiswa yang ketika ditanya senior pura-pura tak tahu kini mengangkat tangan. Selain ia dan Armin, ternyata masih ada tiga orang lain. Ditotal ada sembilan orang.

"Wah. Sembilan. Banyak juga." Dosen itu berdehem "Dulu juga ada yang mengulang tapi tak sebanyak ini. Mungkin anak-anak zaman sekarang sudah lebih berani untuk mengambil keputusan yang drastis."

Eren mengangguk, ia tersenyum bangga.

"Kalian sudah lebih berpengalaman. Menetapkan satu keputusan untuk memilih jurusan pasti juga lebih mantap. Saya harap kalian dalam menemukan kenyamanan kalian sendiri di jurusan ini." Ia mengedarkan pandangan, tiba-tiba menyeringai senang "Jumlah kalian bersembilan. Semuanya junior yang sudah berpengalaman. Jadi kalian… hum, Super Junior, ya? Hahaha."

Eren memucat. Sekilas ia menangkap gambar Marco dan Connie yang juga nampak tak nyaman. Bayangan mereka bersembilan berjoget-joget dengan jaket bergliter dengan bulu-bulu sangat tak mengundang selera.

Ia bergidik.

Sasha menganggap bahwa itu _cool_, namun dengan kekuatan bulan mereka menetapkan bahwa _boyband_ itu ada batasnya. Demi kewarasan dan menjunjung tinggi Tri Dharma Universitas, keesokan harinya mereka resmi membentuk _The Nine Horse Men_. Jean bersikeras menjadikan The NHM sebagai organisasi formal dengan struktur organisasi dan surat keputusan rektor setelah beberapa senior gondrong meneriakinya "Oppa" dengan suara _girly_ dibuat-buat di lorong kampus.

Hanya Armin yang tampak tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ketika ditanya, Armin terlihat _shock_. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa _The Six Horse Men_ pernah terpecah. Reaksi yang sangat terlambat. Rupanya ia sedang fokus pada buku yang ia baca saat pertengkaran di depan kelas terjadi. Ketika dosen sedang 'mengajar' pun, ia masih melanjutkan bacaannya dengan tekun.

Seperti yang bisa Eren dan jagad raya duga, Armin terbukti menjadi kartus As andalan. Hanya butuh dua minggu bagi Armin untuk mengamankan posisinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa paling jenius yang pernah ada. Bayangkan, hanya dua minggu. Dengan keadaan yang demikian, mereka yang sering beredar di seputar Armin pun mendapatkan julukan yang 'ke-Armin-an', mulai dari Armin and the Nuno, Armin and the Backbone, sampai Armin and Chipmunks. Delapan orang itu puas. Paling tidak bukan sesuatu yang berjoget-joget. Dengan ikhlas mereka menasbihkan diri sebagai The Arminers.

Kehidupan kampus terus berjalan. Hari ke hari. Tugas ke tugas. Domino ke domino. Bila mana datang kesusahan tak berperi (yang lazim disebut dengan 'tugas') di antara mereka, Eren akan mengatakan dengan bijak "Kesulitan ini akan berakhir, entah dengan berada di ruangan wisuda atau di-DO."

Salah satu di antara mereka lalu akan menjawab pasti "Atau di tangan Armin."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan dengan tawa setan yang membahana.

Oh. Bahagianya punya sahabat pintar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Salam,

::Alari


End file.
